Bakugan Mew Mew?
by Yueaifeng
Summary: What was one five innocent children are now five super heroes. They are going to help protect the world from the clutches of evil. It’s a Bakugan version of something related to Tokyo Mew Mew with multiple pairings.
1. I Just Wanted to Go to the Park!

"Oh, wow! Look at those Bakugan!" Dan Kuso-Momomiya exclaimed, pointing at the new line of Bakugan in the Bakugan store. His best friend, Runo Misaki-Aoyama rolled her eyes. Dan could be so childish sometimes.

Bakugan were a new species of animals. They really were delightful. Runo and Dan had agreed to meet up with their friends in front of the Bakugan store. So far, Dan and Runo were the only ones waiting, but it wouldn't take long to have their friends there. The five friends had planned to go to the park to work on their homework, but three people were missing.

Looking in the distance, Runo saw someone running toward them. It must have been Julie Makimoto-Fong. She was an energetic, girlie girl who was one of Runo and Dan's friends.

"Dan!" Julie yelled, jumping on the brunette once she was within jumping distance. Runo full out laughed when she saw her two friends' state. Julie was basically using Dan as a mattress!

Marucho Marukuo-Kisshu and Klaus Von Herzen-Aizawa walked up, already in deep conversation about anything they could think of. Runo greeted the two, in which they responded quickly and went back to their previous talk.

The five walked into the park, chatting between them. The five were best of friends, as they had met in the Kazami Ninja Skills Private Academy. They really did learn ninja skills, but you had to excel in every other subject.

The ground started shaking and a few buildings started cracking. It was an earthquake! The gang looked for somewhere to get to safety, but a blinding white light erupted and warmth filled three children.

Dan saw a beautiful cat walk up to him, blinking it's vibrant, glowing eyes. To tell you the truth, the entire cat was glowing. When Dan looked at himself, he was glowing too. But where were his friends? The cat jumped at him and slid into him body. Pain and a burning sensation filled him. Did I mention he started sweating?

Klaus snapped his head from side to side, trying to find out where in the world he was. White surrounded the whole area. That's when he spotted the bird. Reaching out his hands, Klaus let the bird perch on him. It tilted its head curiously at him, and he smiled. Suddenly, the bird seemed to sense something and flew right into Klaus, literally. Now, his feeling was different from Dan's. He felt wet and dirty, and yet, euphoric.

Julie jumped around, feeling distressed in this blinding world. She had no one to talk to! It was infuriating! Her silvery-gray bounced wherever she went as she desperately looked for someone. A monkey appeared in front of her and she immediately gushed over it, saying it was a good monkey and that it was cute. As she hugged it, though, she felt breathless and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't breathe.

Once the light was gone, everything seemed fine again. Dan, Klaus and Julie seemed fine and woke up beside a groaning Marucho and a worried Runo, who immediately started yell about how stupid they were, not following them.

Eyes watched them from the shadows. "That must be them," muttered the first, "it has to be, right Masquerade?" Said boy nodded, the blond hair that framed his face bobbing in the slight wind.

"It might not be the blond haired boy or the blue haired girl, though. I don't think that their DNA would be compatible." The blond said

"Well, we'll have to see, right? And if it's only three of those people, than who are the other two?"

Masquerade smirked wildly. "Who knows? Maybe they'll be someone cute, eh Joe?" Joe looked at Masquerade and smiled.

* * *

Dan whisled quietly, walking home from the park when a mutated looking Bakugan attacked him. Surprised by the sudden attack, Dan was hit and now sported three claw-like wounds on his back. He was unfortunate enough to be walking in the woods, so even if it was plain day, no one would find him. The mutated Bakugan raised it claw and Dan tensed, ready to be hit again, but felt arms around him. He looked up to see a light brown haired boy holding him bridal style. The dark brunette's face flushed a million shades. "Wh-who are you?"

The stranger seemed to hesitate. Joe was thinking of what Masquerade would do. Then, Joe would do the opposite. Masquerade would mess with this brunette a little, rattle him up. Well, instead, Joe messed with Dan a lot. Putting hit face extremely close so that their noses were barely touching, Joe said: "Hey cutie. I was walking down this trail when I saw you get hurt. I thought you'd like so help, so I'm your knight in shining armor." Joe finished with a few licks on Dan neck, in which said teen yelped and flailed in Joe's arms.

Laughing, Joe put Dan down on the brach that they were standing on. "Actually, I want to see if you're the one I'm looking for, so here," the light brunette handed his fellow brunette a black pendant that had a weird symbol on it. "I need you to use this. I'm sure you'll know what to do, so..." Joe than push Dan right off the branch, in which Dan flailed and tried to land somehow. For some odd reason, he landed on his hands and knees.

Blinking confused at himself, Dan didn't see the Bakugan that was running toward him. So he didn't notice until too late that he was flung like a rag doll by the gigantic creature. "Maybe he isn't one of them..." Joe muttered, watching as the younger boy was flung around.

* * *

Wah! New Story! New Story! I've been doing an RP with my friend for Tokyo Mew Mew, and since the first week of school is over for me, this is kind of to celebrate that. XD This might get a bit confusing so I'll put something in the next chapter if you want. It's your choice. I know, it isn't funny or anything, but I epicly fail at funny. DX I can only do slightly sad things that are stupid. 0~0 This story is dedicated to Megs-P, who is a fan of TMM

I obviously own nothing because I suck. Ya'll can't sue me! XD


	2. Mew Mews? Chimera Animals? What's wrong?

Eventually, the brunette grew tired of being thrown like a toy. Rage fueled his energy as some random blinding light engulfed the teen. Joe smirked a bit. "Well, I didn't expect that, for sure…"

Clad in a puffy, pink mini-dress, red knee-high boots and red gloves. Dan was devastated to find his lovely brown hair had turned a light red color. What made his really scream was the tail and ears… not to mention the pink bow on his tail? "What's up with this girly outfit?!" he shrieked, sounding quite like a banshee.

"I don't know… don't ask me!" Joe exclaimed, knowing that Masquerade was the only one who knew what the clothes would end up like.

Somehow, though, words entered Dan's mind. "Pyrus Bell!" he exclaimed, scared of the outcome. A red, heart-shaped hollow figure appeared before him. Gulping, the brunette grasped the bell. It was red, and slightly furry with an orange bow on the top. Under the bow was a yellow bell while a flame-shaped part was on top of the bow.

Jumping around, Dan managed to avoid the attacks of the mutated Bakugan. Jumping in the air, he accidentally aligned the flame-shaped object that was on top of the bow on his bell with a matching figure on his glove.

A weird air surrounded him as he span as if he were in a tornado. Fire started to appeared on the ground as it climbed its way higher and higher. The fear of being burned was pushed to the back of Dan's mind as he fought a way to survival.

Shouting out the name of his attack, he desperately hoped that this would be the way to chase away the mutated Bakugan. "Vestroia Pyrus… FLAME!"

The Bakugan shrunk and separated into two parts. One was a small gargonoid while the other was a strange white light.

"Good work, Mew Pyrus." Joe congratulated while Dan sighed in relief. Suddenly, Dan was transformed back into his normal, red-clad outfit. Joe stepped closer, but the brunette backed away.

"Who are you? What do you want? What's going on?" Dan interrogated, scared for his life. His brown eyes welled up with tears. "Stay away!"

"We aren't your enemies." A silk-like voice stated. Dan snapped his head in that direction, only to see a beautiful boy, around two or three years older then Shun, step toward him. The smirk he had held sincerity, but amusement.

Joe snuck toward Dan and grabbed his chin so that the chocolate-brown eyes would face him on. "Please don't cry, we really don't want to hurt you…"

Dan relaxed a little bit, and then freaked out. "Answer my damn questions!" he yelled, kicking Joe in the head.

"Ouch, God damn it! Calm down!"

"Stop yelling!" Masquerade exclaimed.

* * *

"Splrr. Gah." Ace coughed a few times, thumping his chest to get his iced cappuccino out of his lungs. Unfortunately, he knocked the coffee on the ground of the café they were in.

"See? This is way I told you to slow down." Shun scolded at his best friend. Ace glared at the raven-hair boy. The two had been best friends since Dan started hanging out with the 'dork crew' as they were dubbed. Once Dan found out that Shun was hanging out with Ace, there was a big battle that was to determine who Shun would stay with. Ace had said from the beginning that if Shun wanted to hang out with Dan, he'd stick with him like glue. That way, they could all be 'friends'. Opposing that opinion was Dan, who had declared Ace an enemy, and refused to be in the same room as him.

Shun realized that Ace was a truer friend than Dan was, so the two stuck together, not caring how much people thought of them to be stuck-up bastards.

Shun sipped his frozen raspberry lemonade smoothies. "Anyways, you don't need anymore caffeine in you."

Ace sighed. "What to do, what to do…?" The ground shock strongly, interrupting Shun's response. The two stood up, knowing they had to get under a strong piece of furniture. Ace hid under the table, but Shun seemed to be in a trace. "Shun! What are you doing, who idiot! Get back here!" Shun didn't reply, but instead, trotted out into the open. Ace rushed over to him, trying to lead his friend to safety. Then, the world seemed to disappear.

Shun opened his hazy eyes to a world that was ice-cold. His body was numb, only letting pass the cold into his body. Shaking, Shun wrapped his pale arms around his shivering shape, trying to keep warm. It was as if the winder decided to inhabit his mind. He felt like snow what in his body, freezing his heart, lungs and brain. Suddenly, warm wrapped around him, and just barely, Shun saw gray fur… and then nothing but black again.

Ace's eyes fluttered open. He felt grass under him as sweet smells of spring wafted around. The sounds of water overlapping itself were heard. The world of serenity was where Ace had landed. Gray eyes scanned the world, seeing nothing but green. It made him dizzy. Water fell around him… then nothing was left but the calming water to warm him.

* * *

Dan gapped at the light pink café that he was currently in front of, along with Masquerade and Joe. The three had shared introductions just before another earthquake had hit.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

"Masquerade, you didn't leave the thingy-ma-jiggy on that causes unknown and unexpected earthquakes before leaving HQ, did you…?"

"Sorry… it was too tempting!"

Anyways, back to the present time…

* * *

"That… is… such a girly café!" Dan shouted. "There is no way I'm going in there!"

Joe lowered his head in dismay. He was the one who designed the café, and painted it and everything. Masquerade burst out laughing at his companion mercilessly.

"Anyways… Welcome, Dan Kuso-Momomiya, to Café Vestroia, which is also our headquarters!" Dan gasped, and could no long hold his guyish persona. He snapped his head in every direction, taking in every detail. "It's… beautiful!"

Masquerade looked down in dismay, while Joe took his turn to laugh. Wiping a tear from his eye, Joe produced a black box with a red ribbon on it. "Here, change into this. Since you're a mew mew, we'd like you to work here with us."

"Only if you'll explain what the heck is going on around here.

"I promise."

Dan skipped to the bathroom, leaving the two fifteen-year-old in gloom.

"You know, Masquerade, if Michal were alive, he'd be proud."

"Proud of what? Us, ruining the lives of five innocent people for our own gain?"

"It isn't our own gain, Masquerade; it's for the protection of this world."

A loud squeal of delight interrupted them. The two glance over at the brunette name Dan, who was wearing a red, maid-like dress. "It's so cute!"

Joe smiled. "I'm glad you like it! I'm glad we'll all be together for a long time!"

Dan's expression deflated then. Wha… What do you mean…? What was that monster I was fighting?"

"It wasn't a monster…" Joe started dramatically, "It's was a Chimera Animal."

"Chimera Animal…?"

"It's when a piece of a silent core merges with an animal and turns them savage." Masquerade explained.

"Ehh? Silent Core?

"It's a kind of dark energy that comes from another world, like ours. We don't understand where these fragments of the silent core are coming from, but it places humans in grave danger. In order to protect the earth, we've used the Red Data Animals. The Red Data Animals have a special DNA that protects them from these fragments of darkness. For that, we're searching for people who have the right kind of DNA to host the DNA of these animals." Masquerade ranted. He didn't like making Joe talk too much since the dirty-blonde loved to speak quite a bit.

"So, I'm one of those people?" Dan inquired

"That's correct! That's the reason why you could transform into Mew Pyrus" Joe exclaimed happily.

"I-I don't want to be a cat!" Dan stated in anxiety.

"I'm sorry, but it can't be helped." Joe apologized. He, then, started feeding Dan lies about being the ruler of the world, finishing it off with a kiss on his hand. Dan face became redder than a tomato.

"Good luck." Masquerade muttered, ruffling the brunette's hair, intentionally messing up the headband in his hair.

"Wa-wait! Why am I going to be alone in this? Another thing is why I have to wear a dress!"

"Don't worry, you'll have four companions. They'll have marks on their body, so you'll know who they are when you meet them. If you need help, find them." Masquerade stated, getting up to leave, totally dodging the second question.

Dan started to search to see if he had one. Lifting up his skirt, he found his on the inside of his left thigh. It was red, but it was shaped like a flame. He once again started yelling and freaking out. Joe smiled sheepishly, while Masquerade told him not to scream.

Joe then, once again, produced an object from his hands. It was a red dragon like figure. It had cute dragon wings, along with a dragon tail and a puffball body. It then had a neck with a dragon head. Basically, it was a red and orange dragon that appeared to have a very fat and fluffy body.

"Cute~~!" Dan exclaimed, but it seemed to get mad at that comment. A large roar emerged from its mouth, blowing Dan's happiness away and replacing it with fear.

"His name is Dragomiron. He'll be your companion. He'll be able to help you find where the fragments of the silent core are." Joe explained

"I think I'll just call him Drago…"

"Oh, and you have to work as a waiter here." Masquerade stated with a smirk on his face.

"What? Is that why I'm in this outfit? Do I have to wear a skirt!?" Dan demanded.

Joe smiled. "We probably won't get many customers, and this is a cross-dressing café."

* * *

"I want that blue planet..."

It was a world of darkness. A figure floated up in this black.

"Do whatever is possible to get it."

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

Drago and Dan were in a seriously heated argument about ice-cream. "Dan! Something is coming! Something is coming!" Drago interrupted in the middle of the argument.

* * *

Ace lifted up Shun. "Shun? Shun! Answer me!" His breath was shallow, and it seemed like he was paler than usual. His eyes were dim, the happiness drained from them. He seemed to be cold, and in pain. His skin was ice cold.

* * *

I hope this makes all you people happy! I spent quite a while on this one. Do you know I wrote this story? It's because I wanted to draw Shun as Mew Zakuro, therefor creating a nice plot an whatever. I hope you enjoys this chapter. No, nothing belongs to me except my stupid imagination and my half-done drawing of Shun as Mew Zakuro, which I'll post of my Profile (the link). I'll post a chapter when I'm done the drawing. XD


	3. Mew Aquos!

The sound of foot prints echoes down the street, when a Bakugan whom was named Sirenoid fell into Dan's arms. A rich looking van pulled up beside him, in which Klaus had stepped out of.

"Klaus, you have a Bakugan?"

"My sister, Chan, gave it to me, why?"

"You're so lucky!" Dan exclaimed, returning Sirenoid to her master. "I have to get to work, now! See you later, Klaus!"

"Hey! Come over to my place after your job! We haven't really hung out since that earthquake!"

Skipping toward the café, Dan was bubbling with excitement. Sure, he had only seen Klaus yesterday, but it felt like an eternity. Shun Kazami-Fujiwara had been one of Dan's best friends, too, before he started hanging out with that good-for-nothing Ace Grit-Midorikawa. Dan scowled at the thought at that _betrayal_.

SPACE

Work had been very busy. Dan hoped he could find his companions quickly, before he died from stress. Padding slowly towards Klaus's house, Drago burst out some random words, in which Dan ignored. At least, Dan ignored them until Drago burst out the words **Silent Core**.

Dan was torn, but followed Drago's coordinates, anyways, only to arrive in front of Klaus's mansion. Gulping, Dan's stomach filled with dread. Was the silent core really at Klaus's house?

Shaking his head, Dan jogged up the stairs, only to bump into Sirenoid and Klaus. Klaus helped Dan up, considering they were really awesome friend. They chatted about school and girls, and even kittens! Suddenly; a mutated Bakugan hit Klaus, knocking him onto the other side of the stairway inside their house.

"Si-Sirenoid…?" Klaus guessed. Dan was starting to freak out, but gulped and pulled out his black pendant with the Pyrus. Klaus stared at Dan as if he were crazy

"Klaus, I promise I won't hurt Sirenoid! Just trust me, like always, okay?" Klaus nodded. "All right… how do I transform…? Um… Do I need to say something…?"

Klaus sighed in defeat. "We're doomed..."

"Oh! How about this? Mew Mew Pyrus, Metamorphos-is!" Klaus slapped his head. How embarrassing. Dan was again started to transform.

"Whoa! Dan! You look like a girl!" Klaus exclaimed, slightly scared to discover that one of his best friend was apparently a cross-dresser.

"I'll explain later!" Dan yelled before he was once again a rag doll.

"Sirenoid! Stop it, please!" Klaus exclaimed, before shouting out in pain when Sirenoid hit him. Dan then noticed two marks on his friend's back that looked like a shield.

"You…. Klaus! You can transform too!" Dan shouted in glee as Drago produced a pretty black pendant from his mouth.

"I-I don't know how to!" Klaus exclaimed, but Sirenoid attacked again, and Klaus, scared that his beloved Sirenoid would get hurt, started to transform, too.

Closing his eyes to the feeling of water, Klaus placed his hands of his back, sprouting transparent, blue wings. Doing a small, but well-timed jump, a dress formed on his, made from feather's that felt like water. Then the feathers blew away, revealing a tight, dark blue strapless dress. Jumping again, thankful of his dance lessons, more water-like feathers appeared, blowing away to reveal puffy armbands, loose gloves and warm boots. This time, while doing a sort of graceful soar, feather-light wings that were the color of water and a bird tail that was silk-like to the touch were produced from the water-like feathers. Slightly chocking him was a blue chocker, with his Aquos pendant on it.

"Good job, Klaus!" Dan exclaimed before getting hit by Sirenoid. The two jumped before the mutated Bakugan could hit them. "Pyrus Bell." Klaus gave Dan a look of confusion. "Just listen to what's happening with your heart, and the words will come to you."

"I'll try…" Klaus responded unsurely. The two leaped and Klaus summoned his weapon. "Aquos Arrow…" A blue toy-like crossbow appeared, with the Aquos sign right on top of the bow. Gulping, he span around a few times before shouting: "Vestroia Aquos… Water!"

The attack seemed to stun Sirenoid for a while, just in time for Dan, or Mew Pyrus, to use his Pyrus bell to separate the silent core from the Bakugan. Drago happily ate the silent core.

Klaus stepped forward and hugged his beloved Sirenoid. "Sireanoid, I never want to you to leave again." He whispered gratefully, tears forming in his normally sea green eyes.

SPACE

The next day, Klaus was asked to work at Café Mew Mew and help Dan fight Chimera Animals. Of course, the silver-haired pre-teen accepted. He, in the end, also looked much better than Dan in the uniform.

"Well then, I hope you find the rest of your companions." Joe stated, and dragged Masquerade away.

"Thanks Dan, for helping Sirenoid…"

"Don't worry! That's what friends are for! We'll become friends with all the rest of our companions and everything!"

"Yes!" Klaus responded.

* * *

Yeah, this one is much shorter, mainly because it only takes the span of less than a half of an episode of Tokyo Mew Mew.

Hope you enjoy it~~!


End file.
